


20th Century Dreams

by joonyoungs



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Soulmates, suncob are self-described soulmates okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonyoungs/pseuds/joonyoungs
Summary: If Jacob is comfort, then Sunwoo is clumsiness— aiming for the lips but catching the corner of the mouth, grabbing a wrist instead of a hand, tripping over his own feet instead of walking side-by-side.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	20th Century Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm here to cause problems   
>  please don't repost or I'll have to hunt you like a Cowboy Bebop bounty hunter, and nobody wants that
> 
> the song Jacob is playing on his phone is [this](https://youtu.be/T0-pRo569wc), which is also where I got the title of this fic from! we love discovering new artists and then obsessing over this music for weeks

Living in a dorm means rarely getting a moment alone, always hearing the laughter of someone else in the room or tripping over the discarded shoes by the doorway. For Sunwoo, it means laughing along to Changmin’s jokes with Chanhee as he leans against his body. They’re sprawled out on the couch in what would normally be an uncomfortable position, Chanhee’s head in Sunwoo’s lap and his feet in Changmin’s, Sunwoo’s fingers threading through his hair.

  
  
You get used to skinship in this industry, become accustomed to someone snuggling up to your side or pressing their hands beneath your sweatshirt for warmth. Across the room he sees Juyeon rest his chin on Jaehyun’s shoulder as they look bleary-eyed at a Macbook screen. Eric and Kevin are sharing a bottled drink and laughing, Kevin throwing his head back and almost knocking into Jacob who sits on the far end of the couch.

  
  
Jacob. Soft laugh and an even softer voice carries across the space and reminds Sunwoo that there is more to life than dancing on stage and singing your heart out. That there is a quiet comfort in appreciating the ones around you, especially when Jacob slips away from the laughing friends and walks by the back of the couch. His fingers brush against Sunwoo’s nape, a sign for the two of them in the midst of the chaos.

  
  
Because Sunwoo has a secret, a comfort that only him and Jacob know. It becomes apparent when Sunwoo swings the door to Jacob’s room closed, connecting it with the frame with a quiet _click_ after peeling Chanhee off of him and treading down the hallway. And Jacob looks up from the novel in his hands, his body stretched out against the mattress.

  
  
“Hey, you,” Jacob says softly, folding the corner of the page and placing the book on the nightstand. Sunwoo walks, feet heavy, to the edge of the bed and draws patterns with his finger in the leg on Jacob’s sweatpants. This isn’t the first time Sunwoo has come to Jacob’s room alone, but it still makes the tips of his ears heat up and his voice catch in his throat. He doesn’t look at him right away, just focuses on the black fabric beneath his touch. 

  
  
Then Jacob hums and his arms are outstretched and he says  _ come here _ and Sunwoo’s bones feel like they’re made of sand and he crawls into Jacob’s lap and lays his head on his chest. His fingers naturally curl under Jacob’s body, playing with the thin cotton of his shirt. Sunwoo can hear Jacob’s heartbeat.

  
  
Steady, steady.

  
  
“What’s the matter, baby?” Jacob asks and Sunwoo melts, turning his chin into Jacob’s neck and smelling the comforting scent of his cologne. For a moment he looks up at the wall, at the street lights shining through the window against the off-white wall. There’s a soft song with an airy-voiced singer playing from Jacob’s phone on the dresser. It’s something Sunwoo has heard before, but his brain is too muddled to focus on the lyrics when he has the warmth of Jacob beneath him.

  
  
“Nothing,” he answers, quiet. “Just missed you.”

  
  
Jacob hums, and Sunwoo can feel it down to the pit of his stomach. He leans further into his chest, seeking the warmth of skin on skin but finding satisfaction in this, too. There is always the desire for more, for Sunwoo to trail his fingers up Jacob’s spine or kiss him on the mouth. 

  
  
If Jacob is comfort, then Sunwoo is clumsiness— aiming for the lips but catching the corner of the mouth, grabbing a wrist instead of a hand, tripping over his own feet instead of walking side-by-side. 

Sunwoo, in a moment of bravery, looks up at Jacob. Sees the way even the harsh lights of the dorm can’t hide how stunning he is, how the strong angle of his jaw makes him want to reach out and touch. And being an idol is about wearing a smiling face for the fans and following your dreams but all Sunwoo dreams about at night is the notion that if he leaned in to kiss Jacob that maybe he would kiss him back. 

  
  
And then Jacob looks down at him and his eyes melt into the crescent moon shape they only take on when he’s genuinely  _ happy _ and Sunwoo can hardly take it. He lets Jacob run his fingers through his hair, scratch lightly at his scalp, hum along to the music playing in the background of what Sunwoo wonders is a scene out of a movie and not his own life. It’s so much and it’s  _ so much _ that Sunwoo has to look away. His hands slide up to Jacob’s shoulders and he turns his head but something stops him.

  
  
“Wait,” Jacob whispers, a smile painting on his lips when he turns Sunwoo’s head to look at him. Jacob taps two fingers under his chin and says  _ come back  _ and Sunwoo knows he’s done for.

  
  
Jacob’s lips, parted just so and begging to be kissed, lean in until they’re centimeters away from Sunwoo’s, and all Sunwoo can do is ask “is this okay?”

  
  
And it’s more than okay because Jacob nods and Sunwoo comes alive. His hands graze Jacob’s neck, cup his jaw as he kisses him. The music fades off and loops again and Sunwoo thinks he can taste sunlight and honey and everything good that Jacob is made of. His arms are cramping from holding himself up and the room is threatening only a few more minutes of privacy but Sunwoo doesn’t care, can only focus on the way Jacob sighs and kisses him back. 

  
  
It is Sunwoo’s center of gravity, his weight on Jacob’s body and his lips against Jacob’s own. 

They part after what feels like a second and a lifetime all rolled into one and Sunwoo is cradling Jacob’s face. They both break into laughter and press their foreheads together, bathing in the warmth of each other. Jacob’s laughter fades off, his eyes slide shut, and his thumb grazes over Sunwoo’s wrist in a repeating motion.

  
  
“I’ve been waiting to do that,” Jacob says, breathless. “For a long time.”

  
  
And oh, Sunwoo doesn’t know if this is a dream or a movie but he hopes he never wakes up, and as he presses their lips together once again he prays the credits will never roll. That it will always be them, surreal and old Hollywood and laughter and love. 

**Author's Note:**

> bonus Willow lyrics that are very suncob to me that I couldn't fit in this fic
> 
> _  
>  You left your diary at my house //  
> And I read those pages //  
> Do you really love me, baby?  
>  _
> 
> anyways thanks for reading, comments and kudos are super appreciated!! also please be my friend on twitter or hit up my curious cat I physically cannot shut up about Jacob Bae
> 
>   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/joonyien)  
>    
>    
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/realkevmoon)  
> 


End file.
